New Arrivals Timeline
by hawkeye1365
Summary: NOT A STORY. This is just a timeline companion for my New Arrivals story.
1. Chapter 1

Season 1: 2009-2010

**May 23, 2009:**

Phoebe walks away from the bonfire party, and meets Damon for the first time. He compels her to forget their conversation, but she later remembers it, when she decides she wants to.

**September 9, 2009:**

Stefan solidifies his friendship with Phoebe, by bribing her with books.

Phoebe meets Damon for the second time, though she thinks it's for the first time. Damon finds her intriguing, because she doesn't fall over herself trying to please him or get his attention.

**September 11, 2009:**

Phoebe bonds with Stefan over being forced to blend in, when they didn't want to.

Phoebe bonds with Damon over Elena's dinner party, when he helps her clean up in the kitchen.

**September 12, 2009:**

Phoebe becomes suspicious of Stefan, after she clearly saw him get hurt and yet somehow healed. She asks Bonnie about the vision she got after touching Stefan. This only reinforces her gut feeling that something is off about Stefan and his brother.

Damon visits Phoebe in her room, after she falls asleep. He tucks her in, and caresses her cheek.

**September 24, 2009:**

Matt escorts Phoebe to the Founder's Ball, where Damon tells her the story of the "original" Salvatore brothers. The story only feeds her suspicions about him and his brother.

Phoebe connects with Damon on - what she later understands as - her empath side. She knows that there is good in Damon, and that he would never hurt her. Even without knowing that he's a vampire, or what he's capable of, or what he's done in the past; she knows he would always care for her.

**September 28, 2009:**

While trying to help him score points with her sister, Phoebe's suspicions of Stefan take a strange turn. An encounter with an old man that seemed to recognize Stefan from many years ago - yet Stefan hasn't changed - makes Phoebe begin to think that maybe Stefan is a vampire.

**September 29, 2009:**

Phoebe begins asking questions and collecting evidence on Stefan potentially being a vampire. When she thinks she has enough, she shares it with her sister. Elena thinks she's crazy, so they go to Stefan together and ask him what he is. Stefan confirms that he's a vampire.

Stefan lingers around their house, hoping that Elena will let him explain. She won't, but Phoebe will. She tells Stefan that she knows he won't hurt her or Elena, and agrees to let him explain whatever he wants tomorrow. Partly for her own curiosity, and also because Elena will listen if she tells her that Stefan is harmless.

**September 30, 2009:**

Phoebe spends the day with Stefan, learning how he and Damon became vampires.

**October 31, 2009:**

Stefan is forced to kill Vicki to protect Phoebe.

It breaks Phoebe's heart to have to lie to Matt about his own sister. To spare herself feeling this way again, when she inevitably has to lie to Matt again, she has Damon compel her to believe that Vicki is alive. That she's just run off to keep herself from losing control on those she cares about.

**November 30, 2009:**

Phoebe figures out that Damon came back to town in the hopes of rescuing Katherine from the tomb, at Stefan's request.

After Emily destroys the pendant needed to open the tomb, and Damon is upset by the thought of never seeing Katherine again, Phoebe sits with him. He may be grieving the loss of another woman, but she's still his friend.

**December 2, 2009:**

Phoebe asks Damon not to leave Mystic Falls. He agrees to stay for her, but not in so many words.

Phoebe and Damon grow closer during a frightening interrogation by Logan Fell.

Phoebe gets into a bad car wreck on her way back to the Boarding House to get her sister.

**December 3, 2009:**

Phoebe goes on a roadtrip to Georgia with Damon, after he rescues her from her wreck. They have a good time and bond further.

Phoebe saves Damon's life, when Lexi's boyfriend tries to get revenge for Damon killing her.

**December 8, 2009:**

Damon gives Phoebe her seashell vervain necklace as a 'thank you' for saving him back in Atlanta.

Damon escorts Phoebe to the decade dance. He compels the DJ to play her favorite song, and they dance to it.

After the dance is over, Damon takes Phoebe for a romantic night out, dancing to old 50s records on a rooftop.

**December 12, 2009:**

Phoebe convinces everyone that Damon can be reasoned with. That he can be convinced to work with them in a cooperative manner. To their surprise, she succeeds in doing so. He also admits that there's something between them. He doesn't know what, yet, but there is something.

After being heartbroken that Katherine was never in the tomb, Phoebe stays with Damon.

**February 6, 2010:**

Damon takes Phoebe to meet Agnes and Zoie.

**February 7, 2010:**

Damon is Phoebe's escort for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. She and Caroline are co-winners.

**February 14, 2010:**

Phoebe gives Stefan an intervention, and convinces him to go on living.

**February 15, 2010:**

Phoebe met Isobel for the first time. She confirmed Phoebe's long-held suspicion that John was her and Elena's biological father. A theory she formulated when she was only 4, after overhearing an argument between John and Grayson about who should raise Phoebe.

Phoebe discovers that her medical condition – cystic fibrosis – does not come from either side of her family. Though a hereditary condition, it was not inherited. She has a mental breakdown, unable to understand how this was possible. Damon has to compel her to not let it cripple her. To believe that she will find the answers she seeks, one day.

It's revealed that compulsion only works on Phoebe, if she wants it to. She can remember the first time she met Damon, even though he compelled her to forget it. However, when she asked him to compel her to forget that Vicki was dead, it stuck.

**February 25, 2010:**

Phoebe and Damon have their first kiss. It's also Phoebe's first kiss, ever.

Phoebe gets a hint that she may have powers, when she momentarily takes away Anna's pain.

Phoebe temporarily dies saving Damon from a fire. She's taken to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Season 2: 2010

**February 25:**

While dead, Phoebe goes to The Other Side. She meets Esther and learns that she was the one that created her. She isn't a doppelganger, but being the twin of one still makes her supernatural.

**February 26:**

Katherine gets inside of Damon's head to ruin what he has with Phoebe. It works. He kills Jeremy out of anger, almost entirely alienating Phoebe.

**February 27:**

Phoebe finds Caroline in transition. Feeling sorry for her, she takes responsibility for her. She even stops Damon from killing her.

**February 28:**

Phoebe, Damon, and Rick go to Duke to look into Isobel's research. They learn about werewolves, and doppelgangers. Isobel's file says the same thing that Esther told Phoebe: _"__Doppelgangers are Nature's way of maintaining balance. As such, Nature states that, should there be two of the same doppelganger born at the same time – in the form of twins, for example – then that would be a mistake. Nature would correct the mistake by getting rid of one of the doppelgangers, and prevent it from carrying on the doppelganger line. As a result, the mystical properties found in doppelganger blood would present itself in a different way, making them something that is not a doppelganger, but still supernatural."_

Phoebe's mood control power is acknowledged for the first time by Rick and Damon. Both felt it when she stopped them from fighting in the past. Damon felt it when she helped him get over Katherine lying to him about being in the tomb.

Phoebe and Damon start over.

**March 5:**

Rick and Anna begin helping Phoebe learn to control her mood controlling powers. This would include: calming someone enough to make them sleep, building up a pain tolerance to be able to siphon it away from others, and the ability to make others feel what she wanted them to feel.

Phoebe begins helping Stefan drink human blood to get strong enough to fight Katherine.

**March 10:**

Phoebe goes to Agnes and Zoie with a replica of the moonstone. She has them infuse it with magic, so everyone will believe it's the real one and fight over it. She hides the real one inside of Marvin.

**March 24:**

Masquerade Ball.

Damon and Stefan present Phoebe and Anna with their own rooms at the Boarding House.

Katherine tries getting into Damon's head, again, by implying that Stefan is falling in love with Phoebe.

Phoebe is kidnapped.

**March 25:**

Phoebe is handed over to Trevor, who brings her to an abandoned house in Reidsville to be traded to Elijah for his and Rose's freedom.

Phoebe has her first experience with using divination to see who Elijah is. She sees him as his human self from a thousand years ago.

Phoebe meets Elijah for the first time. Both of them are equally intrigued with one another. Neither knows what to make of the other, but they are fascinated.

Damon tells Phoebe, when he thinks she's sleeping, that he loves her but doesn't feel he deserves her.

**March 26:**

Phoebe, Stefan, Damon, and Rose go on a trip to meet Rose's friend Slater. Phoebe likes him. The feeling is mutual.

Elijah attacks the coffee shop, where they're all sitting; but hesitates long enough for Phoebe to get down. This shows that he cares for her, on some level. She just isn't sure why.

**March 28:**

Phoebe uses her powers actively, for the first time. She knocks her sister out to save her from giving herself over to Klaus to protect them all.

When Phoebe finds herself in trouble, Elijah appears, again, to save her. He kills the vampires sent to retrieve her, so that they can't tell anyone where she or Elena are. He leaves, before she can ask him why he's protecting her.

Elijah decides that his intrigue of Phoebe is too strong. He must find a way to insert himself into her life, and get to know her.

**March 30:**

Stefan and Phoebe spend most of the day together. "Lollipops" is born.

Stefan sees Phoebe's hysterectomy scar. She won't talk about it, but Stefan's seen it, and he knows something serious happened.

Phoebe's fascination with the 'Sun and the Moon Curse' tapestry pays off. She now knows the 'Sun and the Moon Curse' is fake. The tapestry is only 500 years old, even though the curse is supposedly 1,000 years old.

Phoebe has her first date with Elijah.

Elijah tells Phoebe about her being the Anomaly - an abomination of nature, created by a witch. The Anomaly can manipulate the elements, without being bound by the same limitations as witches. And Nature cannot stop her, because she doesn't draw her power from the earth, like witches, she draws her power from her own emotions. That is why she was made an empath. It forced her to control her own emotions, before being able to control the elements – each element having specific emotions associated with it.

**March 31:**

Elijah begins training Phoebe to use her elemental abilities. Since water was the first element to come to her, that was the one they began focusing on. He also explains to her why she developed that element first – she's a water element.

Phoebe helps Damon grieve for Rose.

**April 1:**

Phoebe meets Hayley for the first time. Despite their mutual suspicion of one another, they take to one another rather quickly.

Phoebe uses her new water manipulation abilities to help Stefan and Damon rescue Caroline from the werewolves.

Phoebe and Caroline's friendship grows stronger, as Phoebe takes care of her and stands up to Tyler for her.

Phoebe's anger at Tyler brings about a hint of the element she'll be learning to manipulate next: fire.

**April 2:**

Jules tortures Phoebe for information on the moonstone. Hayley tries to stand up for her, but the other wolves stop her. Elijah saves the day, but Phoebe is left permanently scarred by Jules.

Phoebe asks Hayley to stay in Mystic Falls. She has nowhere else to go, no family. Rather than search for another pack, she invites the lone wolf to stay with her. Hayley stays.

**April 3:**

Phoebe nearly dies, trying to save Elijah from the others daggering him. She stands in the way when Rick tries to stab Elijah, stabbing Phoebe instead. Elijah takes her away, and heals her.

Elijah offers to take Phoebe away to continue teaching her to use her powers, since her friends don't seem to want to trust him. Phoebe is tempted, but she made a promise to Hayley. She has to go back.

Phoebe tells Damon that she has something with Elijah that she's never had with him: mutual respect. Elijah restrained himself from killing her friends, because he knew she didn't want him to kill them, even though they were intent on daggering him. But Damon can't bring himself to trust Elijah or even leave him alone, because Phoebe asks.

**April 8:**

Phoebe demonstrates a new ability: air.

Phoebe files paperwork to start home schooling herself, so she doesn't have to leave Hayley alone and she can sneak away to train with Elijah. While there, she discovers that she and Damon have been nominated for cutest couple but the student council.

Phoebe demonstrates hypersensitivity. She can sense Luka when he astral projects into her room, looking for the moonstone.

Phoebe begins wearing the necklace from Agnes and Zoie.

Phoebe accidentally kills Luka Martin.

**April 9:**

Phoebe tells the others that her new necklace was a gift from Elijah. It was meant to be a talisman to help her focus her powers. Without it, her powers would be too out of control to risk using. She couldn't use them at all, without the necklace.

Katherine steals Phoebe's necklace, when she takes the moonstone.

Isobel kills herself in front of Phoebe, as a result of Klaus' compulsion.

**April 26:**

60s Decade Dance.

Phoebe and Damon have won cutest couple at the high school, even though Damon doesn't go to high school.

Klaus meets Phoebe for the first time. Phoebe's hypersensitivity allows her to partially see Klaus through his possession of Rick's body. The way he talks only helps to fuel her suspicion that something is off about Rick. With the help of Elijah, Phoebe figures out that Klaus is indeed possessing Rick.

Stefan and Phoebe share a dance. Because of this, Klaus tells her what Katherine told to Stefan and Damon: there's chemistry between them. She still denies there being anything more than friendship.

Phoebe leaves Mystic Falls to finish her training with Elijah.

**April 27:**

Phoebe first hears of Tatia from Elijah. He doesn't tell her of their past or his affections for her, only that he knew the doppelganger from that time and her name was Tatia.

Hayley tells the others that Phoebe left to finish her training with Elijah. That she never stopped her lessons, and that the necklace was a fake – a lie to trick Klaus. Phoebe knew Katherine would steal it to trade to Klaus for her freedom; and if Klaus believed Phoebe was powerless without her necklace, then he wouldn't come for her to kill her.

Hayley lectures them all good on their lack of faith and trust in Phoebe. They all claim to care about her, but they all behave as though they don't trust her or her judgment. She reminds them of how Damon wouldn't be alive right now, if Phoebe hadn't trusted him to be a better man. Stefan and Elena wouldn't be together, if Phoebe hadn't trusted that Stefan genuinely had no interest in harming them. Same goes for Anna and Hayley. So why don't they trust that Elijah wouldn't ask her to give her life to kill Klaus?

Elijah asks Phoebe why she and Damon aren't together, romantically speaking. Neither of them respect each other. Damon treats her like a porcelain doll in need of his protection. He tries to control her life, as though he knows what's best for her, simply because he's older than her. And Phoebe can't respect someone who behaves like a child. He's selfish, and when he doesn't get his way he throws a tantrum. She explains that true love requires more than mutual love of one another, remembering facts, sharing interests, etc. True love requires mutual respect.

Elijah tells Phoebe that he doesn't believe in true love. He's been alive for a thousand years, and has yet to see it. Phoebe finds it too sad to believe. She thinks it's real, he just hasn't found it yet. She tells him not to give up hope of finding it, because one day he will have it.

Elijah teaches Phoebe to manipulate the last element: Earth.

Phoebe learns of Elijah's history with Klaus: they're brothers. Elijah even explains how the two are only half-brothers – Klaus is half werewolf. That's the curse Klaus wants to break – a curse that's keeping his werewolf side dormant.

Phoebe tells Elijah to stay out of his brother's death. If he were to play any kind of active role in it, he would never forgive himself.

Stefan and Damon fight over Phoebe. Damon's insecure and convinced that Stefan is in love with Phoebe. Stefan only respects her wishes, because he respects Phoebe. And Phoebe respects him. Knowing that his brother has the one thing that he never will, Damon loses it.

Phoebe makes a deal with Klaus. He won't use Hayley for his werewolf sacrifice, and none of the vampires in town can be used either. In exchange, she'll give him the real moonstone.

**April 28:**

Phoebe tells the others of her deal with Klaus, of her and Elijah's plan to kill Klaus. They're all on board, except for Damon.

Damon forces Phoebe to drink his blood, just in case she dies fighting Klaus.

Stefan takes Phoebe out to talk to her about what to expect, just in case she does die and comes back a vampire.

Phoebe entrusts Stefan with her biggest secret: the witches made her unable to have children. They took the option away from her, before she was even old enough to decide it was something she wanted.

Phoebe and Stefan kiss for the first time. It was only to convince Klaus that Phoebe was Elena, but both felt a spark from it.

Hayley escapes from her bindings and bites Damon.

Klaus realizes that Phoebe isn't Elena, and has his witch put her to sleep. He kidnaps Elena and Jenna for the sacrifice. He now has his proper doppelganger, and Jenna to be turned into a vampire.

Elijah tells the others that what Klaus said about Phoebe helping him to lure Tyler and Jules back into town, is true. He also tells them about Jules torturing Phoebe for information on the moonstone. It's why Phoebe hates her so much.

Jenna is turned into a vampire.

Jules is sacrificed.

Anna is sacrificed.

Phoebe wakes up from a powerful sleeping spell on her own.

Elijah saves Phoebe from her blind rage. Phoebe, in return, saves him from the regret of killing his own brother.

**April 29:**

John dies to save Elena. Phoebe is devastated. They bury him later that day.

**May 1:**

Elijah gives Phoebe a Hamsa bracelet that he got several years ago, with a letter. He hopes the bracelet with bring her happiness, because it never worked for him.

Hayley goes with Stefan to ask Klaus for a cure to a werewolf bite for Damon.

Klaus daggers Elijah.

Phoebe takes care of Damon.

Klaus shanghais Stefan into a decade long contract of servitude, in exchange for his blood – the only cure for a werewolf bite.

Phoebe blames herself for everything that's happened, and sinks into a black hole of depression and self pity.


	3. Chapter 3

Season 3: 2010

**May 2:**

Phoebe receives a goodbye email from Stefan. He gives her a good pep talk, like the one she gave to him three months prior. She still feels bad for everything that's happened, but it still gives her the strength to go on.

Phoebe and Damon finally begin dating. Although, Phoebe requests they keep it secret, so as not to flaunt their happiness in her sister's face in the wake of losing Stefan. Part of keeping this hidden includes Damon keeping his fake girlfriend, Andie.

Phoebe talks to Matt about the supernatural. He doesn't want to be a part of that world, and he can't date Caroline anymore; but he doesn't want to cut Phoebe out of his life.

**May 3-16:**

Phoebe has pneumonia. It gets so bad, she has to go to the doctor, who begins running all kinds of test on her lungs.

**May 17:**

Phoebe learns from her doctor that she's dying. She has roughly 6 months to a year left to live.

Phoebe makes the decision to become a vampire.

**May 20-28:**

Hayley and Phoebe begin taking Hayley to Elijah's house in Reidsville for the full moons, so there are no repeats of the last full moon.

Phoebe and Hayley make a pros and cons list for becoming a vampire. Phoebe tells Hayley that she can't have children, so it isn't a con.

Hayley suggests Phoebe get a camouflaged daylight cartilage earring with a decoy necklace or whatever. It's a smart idea.

**June 1:**

Phoebe and Damon begin working on "helping" Elena track down Stefan and Klaus.

**June 3:**

Part of Phoebe's deteriorating condition is making her tired a lot. To counter this, she's overcompensating with energy supplements, which have begun to make her unable to sleep at all. She's now taking sleep aids to get even a few hours of sleep.

**June 6:**

It's Hayley's birthday.

Phoebe and Hayley go to Agnes and Zoie to have them spell Phoebe's future daylight earring.

Phoebe gets her cartilage piercing for her future daylight earring. She and Hayley also get mystical "sister" tattoos.

Agnes and Zoie give Phoebe some herbs to brew into a tea that were meant to help hide some of her symptoms from the others, until she was ready to tell them.

**June 18:**

It's Damon's birthday.

**June 22:**

It's Phoebe and Elena's birthday.

Phoebe cut her hair down to shoulder-length.

Stefan sent Phoebe a pig necklace.

Damon gave Phoebe an evil eye necklace.

Matt tries asking Phoebe out, but she rejects him. He can't dump Caroline for being a vampire, and then ask Phoebe out. They're both in the supernatural world, and neither plans to leave it. If he wants out of it, that includes dating someone so involved with it.

Elena lets Phoebe know how insecure and jealous she's beginning to feel about all the time she spends with Hayley. Phoebe soothes her by telling her that Elena will always be special to her, but Hayley has no one.

Phoebe admits to Damon that she's a virgin.

**Late August:**

Phoebe talks to Stefan. He's having a hard time, and needs to actually talk to her, not just exchange emails. She gives him the strength to go on, and tells him that it's okay to let go of his life in Mystic Falls. Holding onto it is killing him he needs to let it go.

Phoebe promises her sister to help her find Stefan so they can have closure. She makes good on that promise, tracking Stefan down a couple of times, before actually getting them together.

Phoebe distracts Klaus, while her sister and Stefan have a moment alone. Klaus recognizes Phoebe from her choice of body spray, before even seeing her. At first, he teases her about her relationship with Stefan, again. But after seeing she was willing to get up and leave, he stopped – he enjoyed her company and didn't want her to go. They discussed their love of creating art, and Klaus drew something for her to view later. Phoebe found she actually enjoyed his company, too.

Phoebe kept her promise and waited to look at the drawing, once she was home. When she did, she received two surprises. The first being that Klaus had given her his old daylight ring. She'd only casually brought it up in conversation, and he decided she could have it, since he had no further use of it. The second surprise was that Klaus had drawn Phoebe. It wasn't only his talent that surprised her, but that he chose to draw her, when she asked him to draw something that he found aesthetically pleasing.

**August 31:**

Phoebe endorses Rick to become the new voice for the Gilbert Family on the Founders' Council.

Klaus returns to Mystic Falls to figure out what Stefan and Phoebe are trying to hide from him. He discovers Elena. Phoebe manages to convince him that killing her isn't what he needs to finally be able to sire hybrids, but that still leaves her to figure out what is.

Klaus and Phoebe's affections for one another grow in the briefest of moments, as Klaus holds her close to pull her into the gym with him.

Phoebe meets Rebekah.

Klaus drowns Phoebe so that she can talk to his mother on the Other Side, and find the answer he seeks. The answer is Phoebe's blood. The hybrids can transition with human blood, like a vampire, they need Phoebe's blood – the Anomaly's blood.

Hayley's tattoo glows, as Phoebe drowns. It's how she knows something is wrong.

Phoebe tries standing up to Klaus in her anger, but she can't – she's too weak. She collapses. Now Klaus knows she's too weak to fight him.

Having now taken Stefan in addition to Elijah, Phoebe loses all hope. She's beaten. She's broken.

**September 1:**

Phoebe helps Rebekah pick a room at the Boarding House, and takes her shopping for things she'll need for it. They become sort of friends.

Rebekah sees the bracelet Elijah gave Phoebe, and remembers the day he returned home with it. Given that it was meant to bring Elijah happiness, the two speculated on what traits Elijah's future happiness would have. Rebekah told him that she would have to have a sense of humor, if only to bring a smile to his face on a regular basis. She'd be kind, but also tough. Beautiful; weird enough to like that bracelet, which she surely would; and she would be smart, just not smart enough to stay away from Elijah or their family. In short, she described Phoebe, long before she was even born.

Phoebe helps Rebekah get registered for high school.

Phoebe tries helping Elena with her plan to capture Stefan, lock him up, and detox him. But when it failed, she decided to leave town. She was tired, and broken, and had just plain given up. She was essentially a human without humanity. So she has Stefan take her away from Mystic Falls, where none of their friends and family would ever let them rest.

**September 4-10:**

Phoebe dreams of Elijah saving her from an unknown pursuer for a week straight.

Phoebe and Stefan travel Europe, eventually deciding to stay in Italy. They pose as newly weds that are on their honeymoon, with rings and everything.

**September 10:**

Phoebe pays the price for neglecting to take her various medicines for so long. She nearly dies, forcing Stefan's humanity to come back on. He saves her life, just in time.

Phoebe tells Stefan about how sick she is, and that her only chance is to become a vampire.

**September 12-15:**

Phoebe and Stefan return from Italy. They tell everyone that Phoebe's behavior was only an act to lure Stefan into a false sense of trust, so that she could use her empathy powers to force him to feel again.

Phoebe makes an "ex-boyfriend" box. She puts in all the memories from her time in Italy with Stefan, and hides it away.

Phoebe tries helping rick with translating the cave writings, but viewing them as separate entities confuses her – she needs to see everything as a whole. The problem is the cave is too dark, so the plan is to take come video footage, and then Phoebe will recreate the drawings herself on banner paper in Rick's loft.

**September 15:**

Rick takes Phoebe to the cave to take video footage for her recreation project. Phoebe has a vision of Klaus and Rebekah carving their names into the wall. All the moisture in the air allowed her to see into the past, using a form of divination.

Phoebe makes her recreation of the cave drawings, which she finds much more helpful in understanding the story.

Phoebe uses divination to mentally travel back in time, and witness the story unfold. Seeing how cruel Mikael was to Klaus makes her feel sorry for him. It baffles her that she could have such compassion for the man who killed both of her biological parents, tried to kill her sister, killed her brothers girlfriend, daggered Elijah, stole Stefan from her, and broke her will; and yet, here she was empathizing with him.

Rebekah gets Phoebe to admit that she finds Elijah attractive.

Phoebe tells everyone else that she's dying and needs to become a vampire to survive. However, she only implies that she has another 20 or so years left, rather than telling them the truth that she's only got a few months left. They all refuse to let her become a vampire, and decide that killing Klaus should heal her – she's only being punished for not killing Klaus, like she was supposed to. The witches also want her gone so that Klaus can't sire anymore hybrids with her blood.

**September 17:**

Homecoming.

Phoebe makes up with Rebekah for making her witness her own mother's death at the hands of her brother.

Phoebe begins the night with every intention of following through with their brilliant plan to kill Klaus, but her empathy eventually gets the better of her. She couldn't ask Elijah to stay out of the plan to kill Klaus, but then ask Rebekah to help do just that. She and Rebekah devise a counter plan to stop the others from killing Klaus, with no regards as to what to say to them when they asked her why.

Because of Phoebe and Rebekah foiling their plan, Klaus is able to kill Mikael with his own weapon.

Damon tells Phoebe that when he tries to picture her as a vampire, all he sees is Katherine.

Klaus releases Stefan from his compulsion as a 'thank you' to Phoebe.

**September 18:**

Phoebe vows to be the person she wants to be, no matter how upset others might be with her. She'll befriend who she wants, protect who she wants, without the lies. She's going to live the life she chooses, regardless of whether others like it or not.

**September 26:**

Klaus hires Phoebe to help him renovate his new mansion.

Jenna kills rick, accidentally. Rebekah helps her by compelling her to never harm someone she loved or cared for, again.

Tyler begins demonstrating signs of being sired to Phoebe, as well as Klaus.

Phoebe offers Jeremy to have him compelled to not worry about them, and leave town. He tells her that he'll think about it.

**October 10:**

Caroline's birthday.

Phoebe wakes up from a wet dream about Klaus.

Stefan and Phoebe devise a plan, together, to get Klaus to send his hybrids away. Unfortunately, Phoebe forgets the plan later in the day, and is genuinely frightened when Stefan threatens to drive her off the Wickery Bridge.

Stefan loses his last friend: Phoebe.

Klaus confirms their suspicion of the hybrids being sired to both Phoebe and Klaus.

Klaus kisses Phoebe for the first time.

**October 11:**

Jeremy leaves town.

**October 15:**

Phoebe breaks up with Damon.

**October 20:**

Phoebe undaggers Elijah.

**October 21:**

Phoebe meets with Elijah, in secret. She told him of her condition, her solution for it, and her need for Klaus and the Salvatores to make peace before it could happen. She left out the same details she neglected to tell the others for the same reasons. Not because she was afraid of him rejecting her or shaming her for her decision; but because she knew she wanted him to sire her, and it seemed like a very personal thing to ask for. This way, she had more time to build her courage to ask him.

Elijah feels the bitter sting of jealousy for the first time in centuries, when he learns that Phoebe has grown fond of Klaus.

Phoebe goes to Agnes and Zoie for magical aid with her memory lapses – they've grown worse. They give her seven vials of memory potions, meant to help stimulate the burned out regions of her brain, temporarily. They warn her of the side effects – each potion will claim more memories each time they've run out, and the final one will kill her – and wish her luck.

Phoebe takes the first potion.

Klaus, Elijah, Phoebe, Hayley, Stefan, and Damon all come together for a peace talks dinner at the Mikaelson Mansion.

Klaus and Damon force Elijah to tell the story of Tatia. Until now, she was only someone Elijah had casually mentioned that he knew and cared about. It hurt Phoebe to hear that he and Klaus both loved her. That made two priors with the same face for Elijah. As for Klaus, she thought she'd finally been the first one with that face to make her way into someone's heart.

As planned, Phoebe and Hayley help Rebekah undagger her other two brothers, while the other four men exchange barbs.

**October 22:**

Mikaelson Ball.

Klaus gives Phoebe a dress for the ball, with a note asking for her to save him a dance.

Phoebe takes the second potion.

Phoebe meets Kol.

Klaus tells Phoebe that he fancies her.

Damon tries apologizing to Phoebe in the hopes that she'll come back to him, but it doesn't work. He isn't what she wants or needs, and she knows that now: _"I don't want to be needed, Damon. All I ever been is needed. I want to be wanted – I need to be wanted. I need someone to put me first, for once, and say 'I choose you'. I need someone who will never ask me to help them when they need me, because I'm already there doing it. I need someone who will want me around because they love me, not because they need me to make them a better person…or because I remind them of someone else they used to love with the same face. And that person isn't you, Damon. You are far too selfish to ever be that person."_

Kol defends Phoebe's honor, after Damon insults her. Yet, he still makes jabs at his two brothers that are both in love with her.

Klaus teaches Phoebe to use charcoal. Together they design the feather tattoo he later gets.

Phoebe loses her virginity to Klaus.

**October 23:**

Klaus tells Phoebe about her empathy powers allowing him to feel what she felt, as they made love the night before.

Phoebe's happiness at the night she had with Klaus is short-lived. The moment Elijah sees her still wearing only a sheet in his brother's room, he's hurt. His pain hurts Phoebe.

Phoebe takes the third potion.

Phoebe has Rebekah trap her family inside of their house, with no power to call anyone or cell phones to do the same. She needs to help Elijah and his other siblings stop Esther from killing them all, and Phoebe's family would only get in their way and help Esther succeed.

Hayley sticks around, despite it being a full moon, to help Phoebe and the Originals. If she doesn't, then that means Phoebe will have to use her powers. If Phoebe uses her powers, she'll die.

Phoebe starts to break through Esther's barrier, but Elijah stops her. Like the night she tried killing Klaus, he was concerned for her well-being, and asked her to stop because he was asking her to.

Phoebe and Hayley decide to get out of town for a few days – avoid the tension of everyone's disapproval of their actions.

While Phoebe was asleep in the car, Hayley met with Elijah. She told him just how sick Phoebe actually was, how little time she had left, her memory problems, and who she needs to have sire her: Elijah. He's the only one that can give her what she needs – a true sire. Someone to teach her and help guide her. To be there for her. Not someone to just turn her and then walk away, once they get bored. Elijah agrees to stay for Phoebe.

**October 24:**

Phoebe takes the fourth memory potion, so that she can make a journal of everything that she's been forgetting.

Elijah looks through the photos that Phoebe has of the cave drawings, and discovers that there was a second white oak tree found 300 years after he and his siblings fled back t the old world.

**October 25:**

Phoebe, Hayley, and Elijah travel back to Mystic Falls to find out what became of that second white oak tree, and destroy it before anyone else figures out that there's more wood out there that can kill the Originals.

The three of them, along with Sage, destroy the wood that built the Wickery Bridge. The same wood built the sign, too, but Phoebe forgot all about reading that. Damon later took advantage of this, and made plans with Rick and Stefan to make stakes from it.

**October 29:**

Phoebe and Hayley have been staying at the Mikaelson Mansion, with Elijah. Tension is still high with her family, and Klaus and Rebekah are away tracking down Finn.

Phoebe spends the day with Elijah, watching over Finn and Sage. They talk about Finn and Sage having such a strong love to have lasted 900 years. Elijah is envious of his brother to have found such a love. Phoebe admits that it looks great from a distance, but when you look closer it isn't so fairytale. She waited 900 years for Finn to be undaggered, she didn't fight to get him back. Phoebe tells Elijah she would never let him be daggered for 900 years.

Finn is killed by Matt. With his death, came the death of all those descended from his line. They all now know that, should an Original be killed, every vampire descended from their bloodline will die with them.

Phoebe convinces Stefan and Damon to hand over the remaining stakes, because there is no way for them to find out whose line they're from, so they can just kill the remaining three. Even if they could, there are too many complications that they can't account for. Too many reasons they wouldn't be able to kill Klaus.

Stefan and Damon try to fool Phoebe by keeping two stakes, but she catches on and gets angry. For the first time, she turns her anger and her powers onto them. She's angry that they're obsession of killing Klaus and the Original family is so much stronger than their desire to help her live. She proves to them that killing Klaus won't save her life, so their excuse that this is all for her means nothing – it's just an excuse not to feel bad for obsessing over it, instead of helping her.

She explains why she's constantly protecting them, even though it means going against her friends and family. Elijah has proven himself time and time again, with all the ways he continues to help Phoebe and do whatever it is she asks him to. Rebekah was only cruel that one night, when she first came to town. Since then, she's been a good friend to Phoebe. Klaus stopped terrorizing everyone ages ago, when he decided to stay in Mystic Falls. It may have only been a move to gain points with Phoebe, but he still did it for her; which is more than her own friends and family have done, and they know she's dying. As for Kol, no one knows much about him, or has had much of any interaction with him, so they certainly have no reason to want him dead.

Stefan and Damon don't agree to actually give Phoebe the other two stakes, until she tells them the full truth of just how sick she is. Until she tells them how she doesn't think any of them care about her, because they've all been too obsessed with Klaus to notice how sick she is.

Phoebe lies to Klaus and Rebekah about the number of stakes. She doesn't want them to hurt Rick to find out where his alter ego hid his stake. She does tell Elijah.

Phoebe asked Elijah to leave town, because she's asking him to. She won't be able to focus on finding that last white oak stake, if she's worried about him getting hurt. She admits that she worries about him more than his siblings, because she can't bear to lose him.

Elijah kisses Phoebe for the first time.

Phoebe finally admits to herself that she is in love with Elijah.

**November 1:**

Stefan's birthday.

Phoebe and Stefan hang out, and get back to being friends. Together they figure out where to find the last white oak stake.

Stefan has a renewed sense of hope to date Phoebe one day.

**November 5:**

20s Decade Dance.

Phoebe tells Klaus how sick she is, and that she plans to become a vampire, though she must be descended from a different sireline than the other (not from him). Klaus knows she wants Elijah to do it, and he fears that she wants to leave him for his brother.

Esther turns the last white oak stake into one that cannot be destroyed.

Esther turns Alaric into an original vampire, and binds his life to Phoebe's.

Klaus kills Esther for the second time.

**November 6:**

Phoebe takes her fifth memory potion.

Stefan and Elena agree that they're no longer in love with each other, and agree to be friends.

Alterick kidnaps Phoebe and Jenna, and holds them at the high school. He tries to get Phoebe to give up her compassion for vampires, and return her to her original destiny of being the weapon to end them.

Phoebe tells Klaus that she loves him.

Stefan, Tyler, and Damon restrain Klaus and desiccate him. Klaus believes that Phoebe lied about loving him, because she won't help him; but really, she's just forgotten who he is.

Phoebe continues to digress and lose more memories. The burnout of the potion is having a cascade effect, and just keeps burning out more and more memories. The more she forgets, the more she loses control of her abilities, and the more they wreak havoc on the town.

Rick outs all the vampires and their sympathizers to the Council.

Elijah returns to sire Phoebe. In order to stop her from destroying Mystic Falls, he has to snap her neck, before the potion has finished restoring her memories.

Rick dies.

Hayley records everything she knows from after the Decade Dance into Phoebe's journal for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Season 4: 2010-2011**

**November 7, 2010:**

Stefan and Damon make it back home and find out what happened to Phoebe.

Phoebe wakes up in transition. The last thing she remembers is being at Klaus' house, after he saved her from desiccating Vampire-Rick.

The Council rounds up all the vampires in Mystic Falls, except for Elijah and Caroline, who've taken Phoebe out of town for her own safety.

Phoebe completes her transition into a vampire. All of her scars are healed.

Klaus finally learns about Phoebe's memory issues. It's why she didn't help him, when the others desiccated him – she didn't know who he was.

Phoebe moves back into the Boarding House.

**November 8, 2010:**

Pastor Young blows up the remaining Council members in a sacrifice to Silas.

Elijah tells Phoebe she will only be able to stomach a live human feed.

**November 9, 2010:**

Stefan takes Phoebe hunting for animal blood. She throws up the animal blood.

**November 12, 2010:**

Hunter Connor Jordan arrives in Mystic Falls.

Phoebe and Stefan return from their camping trip.

**November 13, 2010:**

Stefan tries feeding Phoebe his blood, but she spits it out.

Phoebe begins to lose control, but Elijah talks her through it.

Damon sneaks Phoebe a blood bag, while Stefan and Elijah are arguing, but she can't stand the taste of it either.

Rebekah takes Phoebe hunting.

**November 14, 2010:**

Klaus returns to Mystic Falls to protect Tyler.

Stefan, Hayley, Phoebe, and Matt learn that Phoebe can enter homes uninvited, though it makes her weaker to do so. Once she is invited, her strength returns to her.

Phoebe feeds on a random girl at Rebekah's party, and nearly kills her.

Hayley and Stefan discuss his feelings for Phoebe, and how he fell in love with her.

**November 15, 2010:**

Damon is informed that there were no remains of Connor found at the explosion site. Connor is still alive.

Elijah takes Phoebe to their house in Reidsville to begin helping her to control her new abilities and the bloodlust.

Klaus tries going to Rebekah for help in investigating the Five, but she isn't interested. He tells Stefan and Hayley the story of the Five, hoping to convince them to help him.

Hayley and Elijah convince Rebekah to speak to Klaus, but she won't tell him what he wants to know. Rebekah accuses Klaus of only wanting the cure for Phoebe. If he can shove it down her throat, or convince her to take it willingly, then he can go back to mass-producing hybrids.

Elijah tells his brother where he helped Rebekah bury her lover all those centuries ago. Afterwhich, Klaus daggers their sister out of paranoia of too many people knowing about the cure.

**November 18, 2010:**

Connor takes Jeremy and Matt hostage at the Grill. He threatens to kill them, unless all the vampires in Mystic Falls turn themselves over to him to kill.

Matt sees the Hunter's Mark appear on his hand.

Stefan and Elijah tell Hayley and Phoebe about the cure. They're skeptical about its existence, but agree to help him find it for those who would want to take it. Phoebe will also accept the blame for killing Connor Jordan, so that Klaus' rage may be curbed.

Stefan begins hallucinating, due to the Hunter's Curse.


End file.
